Mayor west moves in with the griffons
by MooKow704
Summary: Well, the title says it all really so please read and reveiw..!


I don't own Family guy or any of the charachter's in Family guy.

By the way im only eleven and this is my first fan fic so go easy on the reveiw's.

Note: I am not racist or sexist or anything else like that.

Family guy theme song

Brian, Stewie and Peter are sitting on the sofa in the living room watching tv.

''Channel 5 action news. The mayor of Qauhog has been fired for seducing local black woman Loretto Brown! And now we go to Asian Correspondant Trisha Takawana who's at the scene.''Says Tom Tuckers voice from the television.

''Thank you Tom.Yes here I am outside the city hall where mayor west is refusing to come out.''

Inside

Mayor west is running around his desk with his eye's covered yelling while trying to be approached by several police men.

Back to Tom

''Thank you for that Trisha.And in other news Britney spears has had her 14th child.That's all.Goodnight.''

Back to the house

''I say seducing a black woman he has about as much self respect as Lindsay Lohan!''Says Stewie

''Jeez i kinda feel bad for him. He'll have nowhere to live and nothing to eat...Oh my god Peter are u thinking what im thinking?Ask's Brian

''That if the spice girls were to-um no p-probably not.Why what are u thinkin'?'' Peter replies

''Ugh god! That mayor west could move in with us.''Brian says

''I dunno Brian, i mean i'd have to check it out with Lois but.. that would take to long so yeah the mayor can move in.''Says Peter

''Okay i'll go let him now.''Replies Brian with excitement.

Brian runs out.

''So..um Stewie...''Says Peter

''I say fatman your not actually going to let that retard stay with us are you?''Says Stewie

''Well um yeah,yeah i suppose i am.''Peter Replies.

In some alleyway

''C'mon you have to come out sometime''Says Brian

''No i can't it's the,the sun it burn's''Replies mayor West.

''Listen, your not a monster your just a washed up lowlife,Listen u can stay with us until you get back on your feet.''Replies Brian

''Jeez,this is even nicer than time Tony Blair gave me a present.''

Flashback

Mayor west and Tony Blair are in an office.

''So can i have it?''Mayor west says suspiciosly.

''Oh fine,Here''Says Blair handing him a batarang.

End flashback

Back at the Griffon resident's

Stewie and Brian are sitting on the sofa watching tv.

''And now back to the Simpsons.''a voice on the tv announces.

''C'mon Milhouse lets go skate and break some rule's''Says Bart

''Hmm,Fox never put anything good on these day's.''says Brian

The drunken clam

Clevland,Joe,Quagmire,Peter and mayor west are at a table.

A quiet hostility is Broken when Clevland says ''Ya know Mr.West that was my wife you seduced.''

''Oh no please call me Adam.''Says Adam paying no attention to what he had said.

''Ya know Adam, I slept with Loretto aswel,First time i ever did a black woman.''Said Qaugmire

Clevland just glared at Quagmire in a kind of 'I want to kill you so much' kinda way.

Back at the house

Meg and Lois are just after walking in with two shopping bag's each.

Brian and Stewie are sitting on the couch watching tv.

''Where is everybody?''Lois asked

''There gone to the drunken clam with mayor West.''Replied Brian

''Mayor West?''Asked Lois

''Oh yeah well he got fired so Peter said he could move in with us until he gets back on his feet.''Says Brian

''Wow this is gonna be even weirder than time Stewie was on The price is right.''says Meg

Flashback

''Well im gonna say 526$.''says Stewie

''Im sorry but the price is wrong''says Bob Barker

''W-what did you say?''Asks Stewie as he visiciously walks toward Bob.

Flashback end's

Peter and Adam are just after walking in.

''Uh hey Lois''says Peter

''Dont 'hey Lois' me.''says Lois furiosly

''Whaddya mean.''replies Peter

''I can't beleive you let mayor West move in with us-''

''Oh please just call me Adam''says Adam

''Um Peter,could i um talk with you in the kitchen?''Says Lois

In the kitchen

''Peter how could let mayor West-''

''Um Lois he like's to be called Adam,Beside's i've done worse thing's like the time i went to cliff richard's concert.''says Peter

Flashback

Cliff Richard's on stage.

Peter's in the audience.

''Okay,Im just gonna take a moment to talk about the environment.''Cliff says

''Woooo.''scream's the audience

''Boooo.''says peter

Everyone including Cliff glare at him.

End flashback

''Besides he's only gonna be stayin' here until he gets back on his feet.''says Peter.

''Well hmmm ok.''replies Lois

Back in the living room

''Guess what everyone?''Lois says

''Your pregnant again?''Ask's Stewie

''Adam can stay''says Peter

The bedroom

Lois and peter are lying in bed.

''Goodnight Peter.''says Lois

''Night Lois''Peter replies as he switches off the lamp beside his bed.

5am in the morning(The living room.)

Mayor west-I mean Adam is sitting on the floor holding his legs watching tv with several tins of corn scattered around the floor.

''What are you doin' Adam?''ask's Peter

''I could'nt sleep so i decided to watch some tv and eat some corn.''Adam replies

''Oh ok well don't stay up to late.''said Lois

''Don't tell me what to do.''replies Adam

Next morning(Kitchen)

Stewie,Peter,Lois and Adam are at the breakfast table.

Lois is putting a book in the toaster.

''So lois how'd ya sleep lastnight.''ask's Adam

''Ugh i had plenty of sleep, stop asking me that, in the freezer.''said Lois drowsily.

''Um sorry i did'nt get much sleep because someone( She stare's at Adam.)was blaring the tv to loud at 5am in the morning.

''That bastard''said Adam

''Who was it Lois?''Brian ask's

''Um Brian could i ah talk with you in the living room?''says Lois

''Yeah sure''he replies

Lois and Brian are in the living room talking about Adam.

''It was him''said Lois

''What ya mean''Ask's Brian

''I could'nt get to sleep because of him''said Lois angrily

''Oh well sorry about that I'll try do something about it''replies Brian

''Oh thank you Brian but one more problem and he's outta here!'' says Lois

Back in the kitchen

Peter is just after walking in.

''So Adam are you gonna get a job or what?'' says Peter

''Well I might try to get a job''Replies Adam

''I'll come with you and help''says Brian

Later that day

Adam and Brian are walking through the town.

''How about here?'' ask's Brian pointing at a small video store with a sighn in the window saying 'Staff wanted''.

''Yeah ok'' Adam replies

Inside

''Hi im here for an interview.'' Says Adam nervously.

''Well hello'' said a man in a red vest

''Hello, mr boss man sir.'' Replied Adam

''Please please call me Eric.'' Said the man

''Nice to meet you Eric.'' replies Adam

Eric and Adam shake hands when suddenly mayor west starts a heated thumb war with him.

''Ah a warrior I see, what a brave man, I salute you.'' Says Adam

''So what makes you think that you can be a video store clerk.'' Ask's Eric

''I don't have what it takes to be a video store clerk.'' Replies Adam

''Then ya got the job'' replied Eric

Night time at home

Lois, Brian, Stewie and Adam are in the living room.

Lois yawns.

''Im gonna bring Stewie up to bed'' she said tiredly

Lois is tucking Stewie in when she decides to lie down for an hour or two.

Lois falls asleep.

Back downstairs

''Yeah im gonna hit the hay too, night everyone.'' Says Adam

Everyone: Night.

Lois wakes up because of Adam once again.

Adam is snoring loudly.

Lois walks down to Adam.

''What do you think your doing waking me up in my own house'' ask 's Lois furiosly

''Jeez sorry Lois, it wont happen again'' says Adam

''Your damn right it wont 'cause your leaving tomorrow morning. Replies Lois

To be continued…


End file.
